heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuo Kobiru
Background Atsuo immigrated to Heartshrine village with no last name after the Crimson Order destroyed the Dragonscale Village. He lived for a while in a one-room apartment while attending the ninja academy but soon after graduating he met young Hanako who brought him back to the Kobiru Clan's main house to be adopted into the family and acquire the name Kobiru. The Mokuren Clan During his time in the Dragonscale Village, Atsuo had the unfortunate pleasure of living in poverty, as his clan, the Mokuren clan, was technically in exile. This exile dates back centuries to one of Atsuo's ancestors Bertold Mokuren who was one of Dragonscale's founders. This was before the time of kages and Dragonscale was an early democratic society, led by the clan heads. One of the clan heads wanted all of the power to himself but Bertold Mokuren was the clear favorite to be named leader. Thus, Bertold's family (wife, infant son, mother and father) were targeted since a leader could not be named without successors. Taking out the Mokuren clan would not be very difficult because the clan, since it was founded, was cursed to only bare one child each generation, that child being a son. No one knew why, it just was a fact of life. So Bertold was forced to defend his family and ended up killing the opposing clan head in defensive combat. This was a time before ninjutsu also so once the fight was over no one else stepped in. In accordance to ancient Dragonscale law, allowing no citizen to kill another Dragonscale citizen for any reason, Bertold and his clan was exiled to the outskirts of society with no money or lifelines. Thus the origin of his title "Bertold the Shameful." This also was the beginnings of how the clan would raise their children for centuries, being sure to emphasize kindness and love rather than being bitter like the rest of the village was towards them. These traits were also things Bertold observed during his time in Heartshrine when he visited for some period of time. The Mokuren clan stayed on the outskirts of the Dragonscale village living in and maintaining the same small house and farm for centuries. They had to provide everything for themselves since the village did not allow their clan to participate in anything. Even the ninja academy refused to admit Atsuo so he was taught basic skills by his father. They lived a content existence until the Crimson Order attacked, and the rest, they say, is history. Personality Atsuo sees himself as something of a knight. Continuously exhibiting chivalry, taking care of his beloved, and pursuing greater strength. Not power, strength. If any obstacle presents itself, if any enemy threatens the village or anyone he loves, Atsuo will spare no time in making sure the threat is removed. In most cases, his strategy is to face his obstacles head on, diving straight in and analyzing his options in the midst of taking action. This pathological need to protect others and strive for self-improvement can most likely be traced to the tragedy of the Dragonscale Village massacre, where he had to flee the village as a helpless kid. The only thing that he is truly afraid of, is anything bad happening to he ones he loves (Yukiko especially) and not being able to do anything about it. This is why Atsuo spent every free moment he had by Yukiko's bedside when she was unconscious after the war. On a lighter side, Atsuo loves to have fun. He indulges in the shenanigans of his adopted family and jumps at every chance he gets to goof off. Lacking any sense of humility, Atsuo's always being obscure in some way or finding ways to joke about something. Kuroku's always giving him "what the hell are you doing" looks and is constantly embarassed that this wack-job is his best friend. Even though Atsuo is always trying to push others into having fun with whatever they're doing, he also has a very deep, insightful side that allows him to connect with others and give good advice like his older bother Hade. He also has a high capacity for giving love. People tend to not realize how intelligent Atsuo really is, because he downplays it by being a goof... Afterall, his nickname is Stupid Flower Boy. Lastly, Atsuo's musical side causes him to do everything as a sort of virtuoso would. Fighting is more like dancing and singing and he appreciates every day for all the good things around him. If the glass of water isn't full, Atsuo won't judge it as half full or empty, he'll find more water to fill it up the rest of the way because he's thirsty. An optimistic opportunist is what he is. Appearance Atsuo had blue eyes when he was younger, lavender eyes after promotion to chunin, and fare complexion. When he was younger, Atsuo's dirty-blonde hair was longer and spikier, though after being promoted to chunin he decided to start cutting it shorter. His hair is light enough that it spikes up in the front without the use of any product. He wore tan khaki pants for both missions and daily life, but being a naturally warm person, he felt the most comfortable wearing shorts, which usually were also tan. In his early shinobi days Atsuo also wore brown leather wrist cuffs, but stopped wearing them after his promotion to Jounin so as to feel less restricted all of the time. His shoes for the most part are normal, black ninja shoes with exposed toes and foot tops, but also with age he began to favor black combat-style boots. Atsuo's most discernable feature, and the source of his nickname "Flower boy," is his white button-down shirt decorated with pink and yellow, five-petal flowers (which he wears open). According to his Dragonscale parents, it was an heirloom fashioned by one of Atsuo's ancient ancestors when he travelled to the Heartshrine village for the sake of learning and studying their culture. This is how Atsuo learned of Heartshrine and knew he would be safe there after being forced to leave the burning remnants of Dragonscale village. Beneath his flower shirt Atsuo wears a black sleeveless shirt. Before sparring or fighting Atsuo will most likely remove his hawaiian shirt, neatly fold it up, and sit it aside. He also doesn't wear it on out-of-the-village ANBU missions. Afterall, it is his prized possession. The only person Atsuo lets wear his shirt is Yukiko, she takes it as a huge act of affection and he thinks it's cute. If he goes some time without shaving Atsuo ends up with a short beard but Yukiko is not a fan of it so Atsuo tries his best to stay clean shaven. Now that Atsuo and Yukiko are no longer members of Heartshrine village, they change their outfits regularly as an extra precaution to remain anonymous while on the road. They do have comfortable, matching mission blacks though that they wear to work and travel in. Abilities Atsuo only has one chakra elemenet: Wind. He takes pride however in being really creative with his use of that one chakra element. His jutsu include but are not limited to: Air Bullet--- ranges from very large, to rice-grain-sized bursts of concentrated air to cause damage Pulse Taijutsu--- physical attacks intensified by concussions of wind Gale force--- a forceful gust of wind Razor Wind--- a slicing gust of wind Air Defense--- moving air circles the body creating a shield, can be expanded or created around others Sonic Vibration jutsu--- manipulation of air at the molecular level to cause musical vibrations in the air (support-type jutsu: vibrations act as a cellular massage which can either allow allies to mold/regenerate chakra faster or disrupt the chakra network and distract enemies... it also makes fights more epic and romantic situations more romantic) Non-jutsu-related Abilities/Attributes: Fast Learner Smooth, Tenor Singing Voice Acrobatic Generous lover (self-proclaimed) Virtuoso Strong fighter Fearless Always puts others before himself Stats Relationships Yukiko Fujihara: Atsuo's girlfriend of 3-4 years and Love of Atsuo's life. They met on accident when Yukiko ecountered the crazy guy training in a lightning storm high in the tree-tops. After getting fried a few times, Atsuo plummeted to the ground, awoke, and asked Yukiko out for a couple of drinks. After a few untitled 'dates,' they began to wise up and realize that what they felt for each other was more than just regard for another human being. Confused, both of them confronted their respective friends and family members looking for advise on how to handle these feelings and really ended up only being more nervous and confused. It eventually reached a point where Yukiko could barely speak when Atsuo was around so she started to avoid him. Atsuo began to feel hurt at this point, and decided that action should be taken. Before he could do anything though, a rumor began to spread throughout the village that Yukiko had fallen in love with some guy that wasn't Atsuo, and that pretty much destroyed him. Being the optimist he is though, he approached Yukiko and confessed his feelings for her while being sure to point out that she could date whoever she wanted. Yukiko reacted by pulling Atsuo in, kissing him, and lovingly calling him 'stupid flower boy' (thus the nickname that stuck). From that point on they were officially dating. After years of dating Atsuo finally proposed, but circumstances that followed led to their rushed wedding in secret. Hanako Kobiru: Atsuo's favorite younger sister. She does not speak but Atsuo understands her regardless. When they first met she knew she had to keep Atsuo around so she convinced the kobiru family to adopt him. She was unprepared however when the family initially joked about Atsuo having a crush on someone, and Hanako was devastated to realize that she would eventually lose her magical flower boy to another woman. She grew to accept Atsuo's relationship but continued to harbor some silent resentment towards Yukiko. After some time though and realizing just how much Atsuo loved Yukiko, Hanako finally warmed up to Yukiko and gave her blessing, in her own silent way. Kuroku Naichingeru: Atsuo's best friend and training partner. They met in the academy when they both were tasked with escorting an unconscious Riki Katsu to the infirmary. They talked for a little bit and in the short amount of time together, Kuroku realized just how much insight Atsuo had to offer. He no longer saw Atsuo as 'that weird guy wearing that obnoxious shirt in class,' but as someone who would be a genuine friend and strong comrade which, of course, has held true to this day. 'Life in Omoichidou' ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days As a refugee from Dragonscale village, Atsuo had the unfortunate pleasure of attending the academy at an unusually older age. He had received a good amount of training during his years living in Dragonscale and because of this he tended to overdue whatever assignment he was given. Crimson Invasion Arc. Because the Crimson Order were the ones responsible for the destruction of his former village, Atsuo felt a burning obligation to protect this new home from them. He and his new genin team, while paired up with another team, fought to defend the academy building from two of the Crimson Order members 'Uname' and their partner. Bunny Festival During the Bunny Festival Atsuo worked hard to complete the missions assigned to him and his team so that when it came time to prepare for the chunin exams, he would both be strong enough and competent enough to succeed. Chunin Exams The team of shinobi Atsuo worked with consisted of himself, Kuroku Naichingeru, and Miyakejima Matsumoto. Atsuo and Kuroku were promoted to Chunin after the various trials in the exam tested each shinobi's will, might, and courage. Wonderland Arc. Somebody in the village during this time activated a spell that contorted the village and everyone in it into a version of Wonderland (originally derived from 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking Glass'). Atsuo's part in all of this was that he and his younger sister Hanako (who at this point grew very attached to her adopted brother) were transformed into human-sized flowers that took up residence in Doki Doki Park. They offered advice and friendliness to any passers-by who wanted or needed it. RPG Arc. The role Atsuo played when this curse fell over the village, was questing with his team as a knight (ANBU equivalent). Something in the Water Arc This was a pivotal time for the maturing flower boy because the entire village was hopped up on pink emotion-juice. Atsuo's relationship with Yukiko Fujihara until this point had been wishy-washy in that neither of them were able to admit their feelings for each other. Yukiko and her friend Ubume Warashi hatched a plan to mess with Atsuo by convincing him that Yukiko had a crush on another guy. Atsuo decided that he couldn't wait any longer and confronted Yukiko about his feelings for her. She responded by kissing him and from that point on they were a couple. Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc To become a Jounin Atsuo was pitted against groups of shinobi who were vying for chunin status. It tested the jounin-to-be's nerves and willingness to find solutions to problems they might not approve of or be prepared for. In this case, there came a point when Atsuo was given the task to make one of his sisters (Tento Kobiru) fail her chunin exam. In the end though passing or failing was determined by performance not necessarily results. Road to Ninja Arc This arc was created with inspiration from the 'Naruto: Road to Ninja' movie, where every character was altered in some way thanks to an outside jutsu cast in another non-descript area of the world. Some Heartshrine villagers had their personality reversed (nice --> mean / conservative --> risque / etc.) but Atsuo was altered physically instead. He retained his personable and lovable personality but instead of being fit and healthy he was overweight and LOVED eating cheeseburgers. After the arc ended and the jutsu wore off, Atsuo retained a love for cheeseburgers but his metabolism returned to normal enabeling him to eat as much as he wants and stay in shape. Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Becoming a stronger ANBU warrior meant that every so often Atsuo would be sent on solo missions. One mission he went on had an especially grave impact on Atsuo. The Heartshrine priests gathered enough evidence of the existance of a certain artifact called the Oculus Draconis, a large gem studied by Dragonscale monks and rumored to be located beneath the charred remains of Dragonscale village. Atsuo was sent to retrieve it but ran into a guild of rogue shinobi that tried to stop him on his way back to Heartshrine. He made it about halfway to the village with the artifact in hand, but was ambushed and severely injured. Atsuo was stabbed multiple times and lost both of his eyes. The rogue shinobi were erased by a light emmited by the Dragonscale gem with an old Dragonscale lullaby echoing around Atsuo that reminded him of his parents and when he lived in Dragonscale as a kid. Upon his return to Heartshrine the gem was turned over to the priesthood for further study and Atsuo was admitted to the hospital to heal and have Kobiru eyes implanted in place of his damaged old ones. This was when Atsuo became, by blood, a true Kobiru member. Battle of the Bands Arc Due to his affinity for obscurity, Atsuo played mellophone for anyone looking for a brass player in their music. Who Dunnit Arc When the Mikokage went missing, one of the lead suspects of the crime was the Heartshrine ANBU. For this reason, Atsuo went under cover to gather clues and clear his name. During this time he basically avoided human contact until the crime was solved. (his disappearance also acted as an excuse for his RPer to sit on the sidelines and get IRL work done). Heart Shrine Festival Atsuo, being an ANBU warrior, was essentially on duty for the entirety of the festival. While still in his floral, festival garb, he stood watch over the villagers and performed crowd control when needed... While also making some time to go have some dirty fun with Yukiko. The War on Two Fronts Arc In their quest for vengeance, the Crimson Order utilized a time-travel jutsu to attack ancient Heartshrine ancestors. This caused many villagers and shinobi to disappear from existence. An army of Crimson Order shinobi waged war on the remaining villagers of Heartshrine. To fight the enemy on both fronts, a number of Heartshriners were assigned a target in the past after travelling through the residual time vortex. Atsuo was one of the shinobi sent into the past with his team (DeltaEpsilon) consisting of Kuroku Naichingeru, Naoki Nagano, Kyazure Yoshida, Eita Watannabe, and Mitsuo Tanaka. Accompanying them was one of the Kobiru Clan's big cats, a female tiger named Cadenza. Their task was to infiltrate the village in the past disquised as a travelling circus. In doing so, the team encountered the Crimson Order's known leader Hoshiko. To start, Atsuo confronted Hoshiko alone while the others led the circus audience away. After his team rejoined him, they were able to defeat Hoshiko. Kuroku dosed him with a poison that would paralize him and permanently disable his ability to mold chakra, thus renderring him no threat to the village anymore. They all returned to the present time where all of the vanished villagers returned and almost everything that was altered returned to 'normal.' Post-WAR Arc After returning to the present-day village, Atsuo spent most of his time at his beloved Yukiko's hospital bedside to look after her while she recovered from her wounds received in the past. After her recovery, Yukiko returned home where her father resurfaced and reintroduced himself into her life. He did not approve of Yukiko's intimate relationship with her boyfriend and things grew increasingly awkward for all of them, especially since Atsuo wound up trapped in the Fujihara household during a terrible blizzard that snowed everyone in. Atsuo and Yukiko's Relationship Conclusion Shunsui's Blessing Having almost lost Yukiko after the war and fighting Shunsui's judgement, Atsuo was determined to finally make Yukiko his forever. He wanted to be traditional so he confronted Yukiko's father asking for his blessing to wed Yukiko. Shunsui didn't want to allow it so Atsuo and he challenged each other to hand to hand combat to determine whether or not Atsuo was strong enough to protect Yukiko. Yukiko caught them during the fight and yelled at the both of them for their childishness. It was in that moment that Shunsui realized how much Yukiko cared about Atsuo and begrudgingly gave his blessing. The Proposal Two days after Atsuo and Shunsui fought, Yukiko came to the Kobiru main house for dinner. After they all ate, Hanako finally showed affection towards Yukiko as her way of giving Atsuo her blessing as well. Yukiko and Atsuo retired to his room where they cuddled up in bed. Yukiko wanted Atsuo to tell her a story so he began to recount an old Dragonscale legend regarding Bertold Mokuren and the Mokuren clan. Atsuo spoke of Bertold's family, their place in village politics, their shame and how they became exiled, and how they were treated in the Dragonscale village even up until modern times. Yukiko was intrigued by the story but was shocked when Atsuo revealed that he came from that clan. She comforted him when he seemed to be drowning in his former family's shame, and pledged to love him regardless of what circumstances he came from. Atsuo got down on his knee at that moment and proposed to Yukiko. She said yes and Atsuo carried her up over his shoulder, parading around the Kobiru main house shouting "She said yes!" they were joined by Atsuo's cheering siblings. The wedding Two days after the proposal, Yukiko learned that her clan elders arranged her marriage with some noble guy from Kawajikko village. She fought the arrangement but punishment for backing out of it would be essentially the exile of Yukiko and her parents. She and Atsuo tried all they could to find a way out of it, but in the end decided that the only viable solution, despite all of their efforts, was to fake their deaths and leave the village. Yukiko faked their breakup and the two of them set out to make it look as real as possible. With the help of Narashi Fujihara and Kuroku Naichingeru though, the two of them met in the Mikokage's office and were married in secret. Narashi, Kuroku, and Yukiko's sensei Hoshi the Prince were there as witnesses and the wedding's paperwork was hidden away to be filed years down the road. Aside from their personal vows, Atsuo recited the Fujihara wedding vow and Yukiko surprised Atsuo by reciting the ancient Dragonscale wedding vow in its original tongue. Unfortunately, in all the stress of what had been going on, neither of them brought wedding rings for the ceremony. Kuroku saved they day by presenting rings that he commissioned as a wedding gift. Everyone dispersed after the ceremony was completed so they could move forward with the rest of the plan. Atsuo's Goodbye to Hanako After the wedding, Atsuo confronted Hanako with the truth. He told her about the wedding and promised to treat her to a fun morning that following day before he would leave for a mission. He gifted Hanako his ANBU mask and told her about how a seal carved inside it could summon one of his contracted lizards to communicate with Atsuo wherever he was. That next morning, Atsuo and Hanako went shopping and stopped for some breakfast. They took their food to the park where Atsuo and Hanako first met and after eating, Atsuo explained the rest of the truth about how he and Yukiko would be leaving the village. Hanako was devastated but eventually she understood and took solace in knowing that Atsuo would still be alive and happy after everything was over. They went home so Atsuo could prepare for his final mission as a Heartshrine shinobi. "Plan Death" Atsuo, Kuroku, and another shinobi: Chiaki, were sent away from the village under the guise of a long-term mission. Kuroku let slip to Chiaki that Yukiko planned to marry the Kawajikko gentleman while Atsuo was away from the village. Atsuo took off back towards the village but by the time Kuroku and Chiaki had caught up to him, Atsuo appeared to be drunk on brandy. They felt a flare of chakra nearby which Atsuo identified as Yukiko's and the three of them rushed to its source. They arrived at a clearing where Narashi was fighting against what appeared to be a number of rogue shinobi in front of the Fujihara clan's secret library. Atsuo heard Yukiko scream from inside the library and he rushed to her aid. He met up with Yukiko and they began to set things up to prepare for their escape. Chiaki ran in next and was met by one of Atsuo's clones who Chiaki was meant to believe was the original. When those two made it up the stairs they saw Yukiko (another clone) held captive by two rogue shinobi which were really Atsuo and Yukiko in disguise. They witnessed the clone Yukiko get her throat slit and clone Atsuo put on an angry show for Chiaki until he ran back to the battle downstairs. Atsuo and Yukiko dressed the scene with the real rogue ninja's dead bodies to make it look like Atsuo killed them all and sat down to hold Yukiko's corpse, both of which were disguised rogue ninja that were still alive, but had disabled nerve endings and were paralyzed. Atsuo and Yukiko started a fire to make it look like Atsuo burned alive while holding Yukiko's dead body. They put on their wedding rings and fled the library to retrieve their packed belongings before disappearing into the woods together to start their new life. The investigation team, with the help of Kuroku, Narashi, and Chiaki's testamonies, were convinced of Atsuo and Yukiko's deaths. Their plan was a success. In the woods, Yukiko used chemicals to remove the purple color from her hair and Atsuo, to Yukiko's distain, cut it shorter. To calm her down they discussed what they would do in different scenarios while on the move. They went to bed in their tent and Atsuo sang his Dragonscale lullaby to help Yukiko fall asleep. To this day, Atsuo and Yukiko live together in the woods as rogue shinobi, traveling the world in search of adventure as husband and wife. 'Trivia''' * Atsuo Kobiru was not always a Kobiru, he immigrated to Heartshrine village after Dragonscale was destroyed. He originally registered in the village without a last name to conceal his Mokuren heritage. * Despite his build and athletic figure, Atsuo really loves to eat. When he first came to the village his favorite food was sushi, but after the village experienced a brief 'road to ninja' transformation, Atsuo's favorite food became cheeseburgers... which he can still eat four or five of in one sitting. * Yukiko was Atsuo's first everything, but their relationship still holds strong even after years of dating. * Aside from Mikokage Eimi and Head Priest Joshua, Atsuo and Yukiko were one of the longest unwed relationships in recent Heartshrine history. * Even as a Jounin, Atsuo only has one jutsu element: Wind. * Atsuo's favorite jutsu is called 'sonic vibration jutsu' which manipulates the air waves to create music all around him. * Atsuo's favorite little sister Hanako is jealous of Yukiko because even though they're siblings she doesn't want to imagine her brother in a relationship with anyone else. She did however eventually give her blessing. Reference (all art done by Deviantart's Ram3nluvr666 unless otherwise specified) Heartshrinevillage Kobiru Clan Yukiko Fujihara Kuroku Naichingeru Hanako Kobiru http://ram3nluvr666.deviantart.com Category:Kobiru Category:Refugee Category:Narufest Category:Original40 Category:Adopted Category:Boy! Category:Characters Category:Dragonscale Category:Male Category:Former member